Harry's Sister
by flowerchild33
Summary: Secrets long kept are finally revealed. One shot. Slight AU.


The dark haired young man stumbled across the room with his paramour wrapped in his arms. They were blind to their path, lips pressed together, tongues entangled and eyes slitted as each was desperate to reach their destination. The path though was well known as they crossed into the bedroom and fell onto the large bed that dominated most of the small room. They parted long enough to rip off the clothing that still remained and then she pulled him back over her, begging for him to satisfy her need. His head dropped to her neck as he thrust his entire length into her with a moan. She screamed in satisfaction as he set a brutal pace, bringing her to completion minutes later as the light fixtures rattled. As she recovered, she grabbed his hips and flipped them over so that she could take control, pleasuring him as she rode him hard and slow. She reveled in watching his face. He was glorious and young, sheened in sweat with his eyes flashing with lust as his hands guided her with need. When he came, it was magnificent to watch his release as it spread across his whole body. Feeling his seed spread inside her, she groaned and climaxed again before falling across him.

They laid like that in satisfied bliss for long minutes before he finally knew he had to stir. She rolled to the side and cuddled against him with her hand on his chest. He turned and kissed the tip of her nose before rising quickly. Looking down on the woman, the young man smiled. This summer had turned out better than he had planned.

"I have to get going. Mum wants me home in time for a send off dinner. I left the galleons for our last lesson on the counter. Mum put a bit extra in as a bonus for being such an excellent tutor."

The woman sighed and nodded. She watched as he collected his clothes, growing warm again as she admired his bum when he bent over to pick up his pants. Deciding it was time to face facts, she rose and put on a silk house robe. Once the young man was attired, he turned and gave her one last kiss on the cheek before stepping into the floo.

\- 24 years later -

July 3rd, 1997 - Paris, France

Remus Lupin stood on the viewing platform of the Eiffel tower with his beloved in his arms. He and Nymphadora Tonks had been dating for over a year and had danced around each other for a good while before that. Despite his best efforts, he had fallen for the quirky witch as she doggedly pursued him. Now they were in Paris with the intention of getting married quietly. They had an appointment at the Bureau du Magie later that day, but for now they were seeing a few of the famous sights in the city. It really was a city for lovers and now, one day before the new moon, Remus was feeling wonderfully relaxed.

The wedding was planned for the following day, the day when the moon disappeared and Remus felt the most at peace. They had come to France because the French were more tolerant of lycans. Remus would have to provide a blood sample to show the trace levels of wolfsbane that proved he took the potion monthly. Combined with his clean criminal record, the Bureau would allow them to marry. It was much more than the Ministry in England would tolerate, especially now with the war ongoing and the Ministry about to fall.

They left the tower and stopped to buy crepes from a street vendor, then continued to wander slowly arm in arm. A couple of hours later, they arrived at the Bureau for their appointment with the registrar's office. A middle-aged witch named Cecile was assigned to them since she spoke English. She quickly reviewed their marriage application and then asked a few questions. The last tasks to be done were the blood tests. Remus went first, proving that he maintained his treatment. The magical parchment that Cecile dropped his blood onto also produced a full family tree, going back five generations. Once that was complete, it was Tonks' turn. She provided her blood and her family tree soon became visible as the blood hit the magically enchanted parchment. Cecile looked it over quickly and then a strange look crossed her face. She switched her focus back to their application and then looked back and forth. Tonks quickly became concerned. Remus had finally agreed to marry her and they had left the country to do so, she didn't want anything to get in the way.

"Excuse me madam, is there a problem?"

"I am sorry Miss Tonks, but these do not match. I can still grant the license since you show no close ancestors, but I have to ask why you did not fill out your application correctly?"

"What? I did fill it out correctly. As far as I know. I mean, I know there are Blacks in my family and that tree can be quite twisted…"

"I'm afraid the issue isn't there. I see the Blacks. Everything traces back up your mother's line as expected. On your application, you listed a Theodore Tonks as your father, a muggleborn. Normally when we check the family lines, any muggleborns stop the line. The magic cannot detect the non-magical parents or grandparents. Your sample though shows you are completely pureblood."

"What? Maybe…I'm a metamorphmagus. Maybe that caused a problem with the results?"

"I'm afraid not. Of course, your nature is unusual, but not unheard of. This test works on veela and other magical creatures. It makes no difference."

Tonks was normally unflappable, but she felt overcome with uncertainty. Something had to be wrong. Remus pulled her close and nuzzled her neck, knowing she needed the comfort, but waiting to let her process everything. After a couple of minutes, she asked the question she had to know.

"Madam, what do the lines show for my father?"

"Well, this is unexpected. I may be French, but this is a name we all know. Your father is listed as James Charlus Potter. You are descended from two of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses."

If Tonks was shocked, she was matched by Remus. They each had similar thoughts that something must be wrong. The room was spinning for both of them when Remus reached out and put a couple of galleons on the desk in front of Cecile.

"Please madam, this is a shock. We have to be certain. Please try a different parchment."

"I'm afraid it won't make a difference monsieur, but if you insist. Let me try one from a different stack."

The witch turned and shuffled through a drawer, pulling out a new piece of the magical parchment. Tonks extended a shaky hand to offer another sample. Seconds later, the results were complete and she and Remus could both see enough to tell the parchments were identical.

"I'm sorry madam, but the results are the same. Perhaps a talk with your mother? I know this is shocking, but I can still proceed with the license if you wish?"

Tonks shook her head and looked at Remus. He was resolute and the love in his eyes strengthened her. She certainly was going to have a talk with her mum very shortly. In the meantime, she wasn't going to let this interfere with their plans.

"Please madam, let's proceed."

Cecile nodded and quickly finished up all the paperwork. She then directed them to the Office of Ceremonies. They were a couple of minutes past their appointment, but the staff was all quite nice and they were able to hire an officiant for their ceremony the next day. With all the plans in place, they left the Bureau with their heads still spinning. They wandered into the Square Boucicaut and sat down on a bench for a few minutes. Finally, Tonks started crying softly. It was rare for her, but everyone has their breaking point and she had reached it. She was on the eve of the most important day of her life and now that life felt like it was being turned upside down. Remus just held her until she felt ready to talk.

"Remy, you didn't know obviously. How? Mum was a seventh year when you and James started school. She would have hardly known him."

"I don't know Dora. Perhaps Sirius would have known. The three of us were tight, but even I have to admit that he and James were the tightest. I didn't think they kept any secrets from me. Maybe I was wrong. You know of course what this means?"

"That my mother has lied to me my whole life. Wait, Merlin! What if dad doesn't know?"

"Well, I'm not sure about your dad. What I was thinking it means though is that you have a little brother."

Tonks gasped and pulled back to stare at Remus. Why hadn't that occurred to her? Of course, shock had numbed her brain.

"Harry! Gods, Harry! Wait until he finds out. I guess I couldn't ask for a better brother. I kind of like that, but still. I think it's time we get back to the hotel. My mother and I need to talk."

Remus nodded, wishing he could take this burden from her, but knowing he couldn't. They left the square and wandered a few blocks to their hotel. Andromeda and Ted had floo'd to Paris for a 'holiday', using it as a cover to attend the wedding. Remus had come by ferry and Tonks by train. The goal was to make it difficult to tie them all together. Even at the hotel, Tonks stayed under an assumed name in a room across the hall from Remus. Tonks' friend from school, Georgina, was due to arrive that evening via portkey and join them. She would take Tonks' registered room since Tonks was staying with Remus.

Tonks and Remus arrived back at the hotel and went to his room first to call her parents' suite. Thankfully they were in, having arrived back for a nap to avoid the afternoon heat. Andromeda Tonks could tell by her daughter's voice that something was wrong and assumed it was a problem with the license due to Remus' affliction. She invited them on down immediately and Tonks steeled herself for what was to come. Her parents were staying on the other end of the hotel, one floor down and she and Remus took a few minutes before they arrived. Andromeda swept them into the sitting room and offered tea that she had just ordered up. Tonks was in no mood for delays and niceties though.

"Mum, I don't want tea. I need to talk to you."

"Oh my dear! I'm so sorry. I guess the Bureau gave you trouble?"

"No mum, we have our license and the officiant is arranged for tomorrow. There was something unusual though. You know that they ran the test for Remus, to check his blood to ensure that he was controlling his affliction. Well, he passed of course. Then it was my turn. Just a standard blood test with lineage parchment. The French are a bit more strict about close marriages and such. It was my test that gave us a shock."

Andromeda Tonks had gone completely white and would have slid off the chair if her husband wasn't holding onto her. Ted Tonks looked pale as well as sad. Looking at them, their daughter realized that they both knew the secret.

"Well mum, care to explain? Dad?"

"I…I didn't know about your test. You weren't supposed to have your blood tested. Not in England."

"No mum, not in England, but we are in France. The laws are different. I think I'm due an explanation."

Andromeda was shaking and opened her mouth, but no words came out. Ted gave a sigh and looked at his daughter plaintively.

"Dora, I love you. Please know that. I don't care what any tests say, you were my daughter from the first time I heard your heartbeat. When the mid-witch put you in my arms, nothing else mattered. Your mother and I have discussed this a couple of times, but we were unsure about telling you. I don't want to lose you."

"Dad…I love you. You've been a wonderful father. Still, to have lied to me for all these years. You won't lose me, but I want the truth now. Finally. Is James Potter really my father?"

Andromeda sighed and got up, leaving for the bedroom. She returned a moment later, downing a small potion phial. It looked to be bright blue, so Tonks thought it was probably a calming draught. She began to look better and sat down again, looking straight into the pain of her daughter's eyes.

"Dora, yes, James Potter is your father by blood. I'm sorry for keeping this from you, but I could never find a good time. What happened was…well not a mistake. You are not a mistake. It was something brief that shouldn't have happened. Except that I have you, so I could never regret it."

"Mum, by my figuring, you're almost seven years older than James. And you were Hufflepuff like me. How did you two even know each other? And you and dad married just after school."

"Alright, time for you to know everything. Please keep in mind Dora that I may be your mother, but I am also a woman and I was confused and lonely. James and I didn't know each other at school. Oh, I suppose I might have seen a boy in the hallways from time to time, but you know how the younger years all blend together once you're past OWLs. And OWLs were the problem, at least for James. The summer after his fifth year, he received his OWL results and didn't do as well in a couple of them as he had hoped. Astronomy he didn't care about, but Transfiguration was important for his future career and he only received an acceptable. His father had died the previous year and Minerva took pity on him. She made an agreement with him that if he took extra studies in the summer, she would accept him in her NEWT class. He needed a tutor and she and I had stayed in touch while I worked on my mastery. Your father and I had been married almost five years and were going through a rough patch. He was living in his own flat and I needed some extra money, so the opportunity to tutor James was a blessing."

Andromeda paused to sip her tea and her gaze drifted off, obviously lost in the past. Remus was thinking as well and some pieces were falling in place.

"Wait Andi, I remember that now. James' mother was furious at his OWL results. I went to Ireland to spend the summer with my great-uncle. I remember that James said he was getting tutoring. I never knew you were his tutor."

"Yes. I started tutoring him in late July, after the OWL results were delivered. I had just over a month to bring his skills up to the level Minerva wanted. We met three times a week for intensive four hour sessions. James was young, but he was charming and quite handsome. I've seen the pictures of Harry and he looks much like him. Anyway, a couple of weeks along, our relationship grew more friendly. We'd study for a couple of hours, take a lunch break and study again. At lunch we would talk and he was always quite understanding. The friendship went too far and one afternoon he kissed me. I made a token effort to stop it, but James was not inexperienced despite his age…"

Remus snorted at that comment and smirked at Tonks.

"Anyway, I slept with him maybe a half dozen times before he was due to go back to school. He did well in his studies and Minerva was pleased. I saw him the last time on August 30th. I was so confused and lost, but he was just happy to get back and see his friends, especially one that he called Moony. We both agreed to never discuss it. Obviously he kept that promise."

Tonks just stared at her mother, still in shock . She got up and paced for a moment, managing to trip over an end table in the process. She gathered her thoughts and came back to stare at her mother.

"Alright, so this affair happened when you were what, 22 or 23? And he was 16? I know fifteen is age of consent, but mum."

"I know. I chastised myself repeatedly while it was happening. After the first time, I tried to stop, but then he would kiss me and I was so lonely."

"So obviously you didn't take precautions?"

"A couple of times I cast the charm. I didn't always remember. Your father and I had been trying to conceive for several years, so I had gone off the potion and wasn't used to trying to prevent anything."

"Alright, so when did dad find out? Obviously you two worked it all out somehow. Dad, did you think the baby was yours?"

"No Dora. We had wanted a baby for probably four years or so. About six months before I moved out, we finally got help when it wasn't happening. The healers couldn't tell us why, so I went to a muggle doctor that was friends with my parents. I found out I'm sterile. I don't exactly know why. My mum suspected it was a bout of measles when I was four. It was part of the stress that caused us to separate for a while. I know you always wanted a sibling, but now you know why you never got one."

"Despite my affair with James, your father and I stayed in touch during that time. We married young and being disowned because we fell in love was hard. Money was tight. A lot of the usual reasons. I was quite sick with my pregnancy and Ted came back to me during that time when I needed help. When he found out why I was sick, of course he knew I'd had an affair. I confessed what happened and we gradually worked things out."

"I wasn't without my own faults during that time Dora. We both strayed and came back. I still remember it was mid-September about when I stopped by the house. No one answered, so I let myself in and found Andi on the floor of the bathroom being sick. I thought of course it was the flu, but then she confessed that she was pregnant. I was angry of course and had questions, but then she started to heave violently and I knew I had to set that aside. I took her to St. Mungo's, where she spent a couple of days recovering and being treated for dehydration. They sent her home with potions and orders to rest. We talked and she told me about her affair. Of course I was shocked when I learned who, but I still loved her. I had been trying to figure out how to come back and talk to her for a couple of weeks. Her illness brought us back together. I moved back in, although I slept on the couch for two months while we kept working through things. She even agreed to see a marriage counselor, which is a very muggle thing. Once she passed the first trimester, the sickness was much better and so were we."

"Alright, so you and mum were back together. James was in school. Did you see him again? Did you tell him?"

Andi shook her head and looked to be close to tears.

"No, we discussed it and Ted was more than happy to be a father. James was still young and the war was picking up as well. I decided to wait until he was older and out of school. I kept track of him through rumors among mutual friends. The Potters were always in the society pages. His mum died during his last year at school, then he got engaged right after school. The wedding was a year after that. Then Lily was pregnant. The war got worse and they went into hiding. Then Harry was born. Each time I thought maybe it was time, something else gave me an excuse. I don't know why I was afraid. I did see him and Lily once at Giuliano's when you were about two and a half. Your father and I were celebrating our anniversary and James and Lily had just announced their engagement. We were just two couples out for dinner. We exchanged pleasantries, but that was all. Of course, once they were killed, I was racked with guilt for having waited too long."

Tonks shook her head and leaned in closer to Remus. It was all so much. This was supposed to be the happiest time of her life, but now all this. Remus sensed what the problem was and turned her to look at him.

"Love, I know this is a shock, but it doesn't change anything for us. I still love you. We've got our license and the arrangements are all set. Unless you are having second thoughts?"

"What? No! I'm just overwhelmed. How are you? I mean, James was like a brother to you. Doesn't that make us a little weird?"

Remus shrugged.

"I suppose, although I guess I'm just choosing not to see it that way. You fought to make me see you and now that I've allowed myself to fall in love, I don't want to give you up."

Tonks was close to tears as she leaned in to kiss him. The kiss went long, but she could care less. Eventually she turned back to her parents. Before she could speak, her father spoke up again.

"Dora, please know that you're my daughter in every way I care about. Maybe for the first month after I found out, I wasn't accepting, but then I heard your heartbeat and I watched your mum get bigger and I fell in love with you. You've seen your baby album. You know we even got a muggle ultrasound. I remember your mum thought that technology was rather magical. I've loved you from before you were born and only love you more every day."

"Oh daddy, I know. You really have been a wonderful father. This doesn't change how I feel about you. And mum, yes I'm angry a bit. Mainly just because you didn't tell me. I wonder though, you've always said that I look like you. Is there anything in me that comes from James?"

"Well, when you are in your natural form, your eyes are his. That light brown color with the green edges. Your eyes were blue when you were born like a lot of babies, but you started changing them and your hair when you were a day old. When you would get really tired, you would revert to your natural color. You were not quite a year when the blue faded and I realized your natural color was the same as his. I was quite upset at first, but then you decided to change them violet a couple hours later. That's something else. I always thought the metamorphmagus trait might have come from the Potters. It has to come from a magical ancestor somewhere, but my family never had one."

"Hmm, alright. Maybe that's something to research. I still need to adjust to all this though."

Andi looked at her daughter plaintively.

"Dora, I know you're angry. Where does this put us? Am I still welcome at the wedding?"

"Yes mum. I love you, angry or not, and you've been very supportive of my choice to marry Remus."

Remus squeezed her hand, acknowledging that he was in agreement as well. Tonks went to hug both her parents to reassure them and then they sat down to go over some details for the next day.

As night fell, Tonks left to go to the Bureau to meet up with Georgina. Her friend arrived via international portkey and squealed when she first laid eyes on her childhood friend. They chatted on their way back to the hotel, but Tonks didn't say anything about the revelations of the day. She enjoyed being able to relax and enjoy good times with a friend that she hadn't seen in over a year. They walked a few blocks to a non-descript restaurant where they met up with Remus, Andi and Ted. The restaurant was rated well and also offered high backed, very private booths. They enjoyed a spectacular French dinner and, when the toasting started, Remus made sure to add a toast for friends gone, but not forgotten. He choked a bit as he said the words, thinking of his fellow Marauders and especially sending up a quiet thanks to Sirius. In his will, Sirius had left a generous bequest that both paid for the trip and also reassured Remus that he could support a wife. Dinner went late into the evening and they gradually dispersed into separate groups to walk back the couple of blocks to the hotel.

The next day the group had a private reserved sailing tour on the Seine in the morning. After lunch, Tonks returned to her room with her mum and Georgina to prepare for her simple ceremony. Her dress was simple cream, cut short and with a deep back. Her mum thought it was a bit scandalous, but that was only by Victorian England standards. Makeup was unnecessary as she morphed her cheek, lip and eyelid colors to give the look she wanted. She opted to go for her own natural form and left her dark brown locks long. Georgina braided them into a wonderful twist design and then her mother added a family comb. They departed the hotel together and caught a taxi to the Luxembourg Gardens.

Once they were at the gardens, they walked only a short way until they found Remus and Ted. When Remus first saw his bride, he appeared dumbstruck and Georgina was quick to take pictures. Along with being a childhood friend, she was a professional magical photographer who also regularly developed her work for display in muggle galleries. Once Remus caught his breath, he approached his love and handed her the bouquet of lilies and orchids that he had picked up from the florist for her. He wanted to kiss her, but decided to wait, instead taking both her hands in his.

"Dora, you look incredible. I am the luckiest man on seven planes."

Tonks looked at his custom tailored cream suit with burgundy and gold tie and was quite happy herself.

"You don't clean up too bad either my dear."

Grinning, Remus took her arm and they walked with the others to a quiet corner of the English gardens within the larger hectares of the magnificent Luxembourg Gardens. Near a simple small sculpture, they found an older-gentleman dressed in a suit that could have been a hundred years old. He was impeccably groomed and grinned broadly as they approached.

"Bonjour les amoreaux! I am Augustin and I am quite happy to be the one performing your ceremony on this beautiful afternoon. Can I please see your identification?"

Remus pulled both their papers from an inside pocket of his coat. After a quick look, Augustin nodded and declared everything was in order. They walked just a bit further to a corner near a profusion of blooming hydrangeas. Georgina positioned herself just behind the small wizard, while Andi and Ted stood just behind the bride and groom. Augustin cast a couple of silent spells, including a privacy charm and a muggle-repelling charm. Then he began the simple ceremony. He started with the spell of magical binding and then Remus and Tonks recited vows they had each prepared. Once the personal vows were done, they recited the nuptiae spell together and a golden light settled around them. With that complete, it was time for the more modern tradition of rings. Finally, Augustin happily told them to kiss each other. Georgina snapped away and the ceremony was complete in twelve minutes. Augustin posed for a picture and then signed the final papers before wishing them well and departing.

Tonks was giddy as she looked at her husband and they couldn't seem to stop kissing about every ten steps as they wandered the beautiful gardens. Georgina followed along, taking pictures of them by the fountain, the basin and the Palais. As afternoon became evening, they all caught a taxi to a restaurant situated right on the Seine. They had a reservation for a private room and the restaurant was happy to help them celebrate, including providing a marvelous cake layered in French custard. The wine flowed freely and the evening was long and wonderful. When it finally drew to a close, the bride and groom took a separate ride back to their hotel before retiring to their room for their own private celebration.

Remus and Tonks didn't leave their room until the following afternoon, when they met up with Georgina and her parents for some sightseeing. Andi and Ted left that evening, with Andi thanking her daughter profusely for her acceptance and forgiveness. That caused Georgina to question, but she decided to keep quiet until Tonks decided to explain. That time came the next morning when Tonks disclosed the shocking revelations during breakfast. As unflappable as ever, Georgina was surprised but moved on quickly.

Georgina left that evening, on her way to Madrid for a photo shoot. She gave Tonks a long hug and promised to stay in touch more. Tonks and Remus then had two more days just for themselves in Paris before taking the train back to London.

During the ride back, the subject that had been carefully pushed aside came back, as the newlyweds discussed their next plans.

"So, I guess you will want to talk to Harry soon?"

"Yes. As upsetting as this all is, I can't complain about him being my brother. I love the idea. Still, he's got so much going on, do you think now is the time?"

"Dora my love, that's similar to the repeated excuses your mum had for not telling James. News like this never has a 'good' time, but it needs to be told when there is time. Molly told me she has a feeling that Harry, Hermione and Ron have some quest and they've been awfully secretive. I know he plans on being at Bill and Fleur's wedding and we're evacuating him to the Burrow before his birthday. Once he is there and safe, I think you need to talk to him."

Tonks nodded, knowing Remus was right. Well, she still had a couple of weeks to figure out the best way to tell Harry that he had a sister.


End file.
